Psycho-Telepathic Siblings
An entry detailing the ongoing, possibly real time (if not for general timestamps) conversations of "Stygian" and others in a realm rather unlike her own. This instance is peculiar as OTHERWISE KNOWN AS 02B is telepathically linked to OTHERWISE KNOWN AS 02A thus 02B is not present to 01 or 03. This is to explain why 01 or 03 do not seem to realize the communication between the two or his presence otherwise. the Evening 02B: I don’t think I'm going to find much, and I've already read the manual on how everything is sorted. And you know how it is when it comes to these lists...they even have different sections for people with and people without last names...Stykke…Stynma...Styr…Styss…wait, Styzza? There’s no one named just “Styx” in here? I’d better check for if it’s a last name. 02A hears this 02A: Oh, by the way, what is your last name? You’ve never mentioned one, but some people just don’t say it very often. 01: I don't have one, Stygian is usually what people call me. 02B: Stunn…Styarr… Styc… Styfendal… Stygeit… Stykke, again. There is no Stygian or Styx. Benda, confront her with it. 02A hears this 02A: You’re not real. : 02B mentally facepalms 01: No, not really. 02A: Oh…kay? 01: I don't think you want to know, perhaps it'd be easier for me to get to know you first. 02A: Fair enough, I understand. 02B: I don't, and neither do you. 02A hears this 02A: That's not the point. 01: Would you like me to ask of you things, or care to explain what you're comfortable with telling? 02A: I actually prefer questions that I decide to answer or not. 01: Are you from Skyrim? 02A: Nah, Chorrol in Cyrodiil, "Proud Citizen of the Empire". At least, I was proud, now I'm not so sure. 01: What shook you? 02A: Well, I suppose it's safe to tell you because you're not real, but I, uh... saw the same man get executed twice... four months later... and then I found out I had actually gone back to the same execution four months earlier... 01: I think I know what event you refer to. So it's time travel, huh? 02A: Yeah, I figured that out. It was weird, and I was shook. Very shook. I was sitting at the bedroom table looking at my butterfly-in-a-jar, and then I fell backward, through the chair, and everything looked bright white, and I could see several things happen that I already did. I then fell flat on my back in Solitude at Roggvir's execution. My brother and I then both spent over a week, researching, trying to figure out what just happened, and we finally "settled" on "divine intervention" because Akatosh is the aedra of Time, and we couldn't think of anything else. 01: There's always more to the story than divine intervention, but sadly even I have a god on my shoulders. Perhaps I can think of why it is this had happened to you... 02A: Well, first I wanna say, that right after I saw the execution the first time, I made a quick decision to join the Stormcloaks instead of the Legion, which was why I was in Solitude in the first place. So, it makes sense that that would be where I landed if the time travel was to undo a rash decision. Now, I know there are the aedra and the daedra, but Bendu and I both have the feeling there is something... else. Not Sithis, though, but something else. Also, I did say that we couldn't find anything else. 01: Something else? Elaborate. 02A: I really don’t know, are you saying you have a theory? 01: I take it that you can't exactly describe how you two feel about it? 02A: Right. 01 Nothing resembling a void, or very purple? 02A: Uh, no, why do you mention the color purple? 01: No particular reasoning that could be done by a native of Skyrim. 02A: Yeah, or a native of Tamriel in general. 01: You've stumbled on your own words again. 02A: Huh? 01: So you’ve figured it out? I’m not from here. 02A: I already told you, you aren’t real. 01: What do you think that means, huh? 02A: It means you know a lot more about time travel than you're letting on. 02B: I've noticed that she's gotten a lot more talkative on this subject. 02A hears this 02A: Yeah, she's trying to convince me of something. 02A: I'm thinking I have an open mind. 02A leans back, remembers that benches don't have backs, and then just sits normally Kat: Heh, you're going to do it, eh Kari? one hears this 01: Well, do you only believe in Aedra and Daedra? 02A: We feel like there is something else. 01: Well, it's because there is. 03: Hey, what are you two talking about? 02B: Frost trolls are said to be more dangerous than other trolls. 02A hears this 02A: We're debating whether or not Frost trolls are more dangerous than other trolls. 01: Precisely, and I'd say no. 03: Well, many would disagree you know. 01: You must be...Benda’s husband? 03: Yes. 01: My memories must be all over the place, uh, excuse me. 02A: Anyway, how about frost wolves and normal wolves? 03: Well, let me know if you need anything. 02A: I hope I don't come off as rude, but do you feel at all? 01: Well, do I ever? Yes, I am, but I'm a person with many feelings that can't be mine, and am from somewhere else. 02A: We know that, do you need rest or something? 01: Believe me, you'll get used to asking that if you get to know me more. Well, back to other deities. 02A: Are you talking about Talos or Tiber Septim, or, eugh, maybe of daedra? 01: Something beyond the knowledge of anyone in Tamriel, similar to the Paganism of Aedra and Daedra. 02B: Keep a natural expression, now. 02A hears this 02A: Right. : 02A uses Illusionary magic to enhance how straight of a face she already has 02B: You’re overdoing it. 02A hears this : 02A ceases the Illusionary magic 01: Particularly revolvi- I, err, involving birds and a "Void". 02A: Oh, like ancient Nord animal worship? I was expecting something more monotheistic, like the Skaal on Solstheim, except the Skaal deny the existence of the aedra. 01: Believe me, it's much more interesting than that. At times if I seem out of character, if you could recall, it may be because my actions are not my own; technically...I'm dead, by means I cannot explain. 02A: Is it undeath of a sort that I've not heard of before? You don't look like either a vampire or a raised body. 01: I...no. 02A: It's getting dark out, but even if you're not tired, I am. So that will give you time to... : 02A lets out a genuine enough yawn 02A: ...sort yourself out or rest if you need to. Here, be our guest and sleep in one of our extra beds. I insist. 01: Sure, well, thanks. Rest assured it'll seem as if I'm not even there. 02A: Well, I guess, don't go sleepwalking or something ok? Here, I'll show you to your room. 02B: Sleeping probably makes her disappear or something, you should check up on her in an hour. 02A hears this Hour Later, with Everyone in Bed 02B: Well, she's still there. 02A hears this 02A: That's good. : 02A goes to bed for the night Category:Bypassed Files Category:Special Pages